


Double Dragons

by Sooo111



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse, OmegaverseAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooo111/pseuds/Sooo111
Summary: Mafia/Gang AU.Sana is the young and gorgeous CEO of Hotel Hikari. The alpha loves her employees and treats them well. Could there be something more behind that carefree smile?





	1. Young Miss

**Author's Note:**

> First story. Feel free to comment :)

She would never forget. She swore she would never forget that day her dying mother held her hands and whispered, “Tzuyu, stay with your family.”

The young pup held her mother’s hands tightly and nodded as her mother took her last breath. Only after her mother’s hand went limp did she cry.

\-----

Present day. 7:14 AM  
Hotel Hikari, Penthouse Suite

Heels clack as a woman in a black pinstriped suit enters the penthouse suite of Hotel Hikari, a five-star, world renowned chain of hotels. The woman sighed as she kicked past the scattered pieces of clothing on the entry way. She arched an eyebrow as she noticed three pairs of shoes. She only sighed and made her way to the living area then to the bedroom. There she found three entangled bodies. A handsome and muscular yet childish looking beta man and a cute petite beta girl on either side of a blond-haired alpha. All three were sleeping soundly until the woman in the black suit opened the large curtain, letting the sun shine brightly on the three.

“Mooooom! It’s too early!” the blonde woman wailed.

The woman rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom leaving the door open

“Get up, Sana. You have a meeting at 9 AM and I have a hearing at 10.” She said as she threw a pink robe to the blonde.

“Loosen up, Jihyo.” Sana said as she got up and put on the robe, not bothering to tie it as she stood bare in front of the other alpha.

Sana took a trip to the bathroom and came back to Jihyo alone in the room.

“I sent them back already.” Jihyo answers the unspoken question as she passes Sana a folder with her schedule.

“And really? The engaged children of your competitors?” She continued.

Sana only hummed and set the folder down.

“Just a reminder to their parents that there’s nothing they can do even if they join companies.” She chuckled as she went to her dressing room.

\------

8:00 AM  
Hotel Hikari, Lobby

As the elevator reached the lobby, a line of bellboys and waiters assembled and greeted the two figures who stepped out.

“Good morning Miss Sana. Miss Jihyo.”

Jihyo nodded as she walked ahead, leaving a scent of sweet honey. Although her scent was sweet, the alpha’s appearance was far from it. Everyone knew she was the fearsome executive lawyer for Hotel Hikari and was very close the CEO who walking behind her. Sana walked with a bright smile on her face as she responded to the greeting.

“Work hard today, everyone!”

Everyone loosened their shoulders as their boss’ red wine scent filled the lobby. Jihyo cleared her throat and everyone quickly started to get to work.

“You should calm down. Your staff might get drunk from you scent.” Jihyo murmurs as she opens the door of her white C-Class Mercedes Benz.

“And you should really take off that stick up your ass. I feel like choking on the scent of honey.” Sana retorted.

“As if you didn’t do that last night.”

“Yah! I did the choking. They were so cute although the Shin’s daughter lasted longer that the Hwang’s son. Both of them really begged for my-“

“Okay. Too much.” Jihyo snapped as she was nearing the office building of Hotel Hikari.

“I’ll be back at 5.”

“Sure, Mom!” Sana winked as she exited the car. Jihyo rolled her eyes and sped off to court.

Both did their jobs as CEO and lawyer for the rest of the day. Sana was a well-loved boss and excellent business woman. To her (not so) surprise, her competitors were begging her to take their company under hers. She giggles inside as she signs the papers. Jihyo on the other hand, won her case the moment she stepped in the room to defend a falsely accused man.

\---

5:30 PM  
Somewhere

“Ah, what a good day!” Sana sighs as she stretches her arms and gets out of the car door that Jihyo opened for her.

Sana and Jihyo enter a bar and pass through a sea of bodies. No one noticed as they entered a secret path to an elevator.

“Oh, right! Jiji, I heard a rumor at the office that we’re dating! Isn’t that cute? What do you say?”

Jihyo rolled her eyes. “I appreciate the offer but that’s disgusting, Young Miss.”

Sana was about to reply with pout as the elevator reached the lowest floor with a ding. The doors opened. This time, Jihyo let Sana walk out first to an aisle of men and women in suits. Jihyo stepped out and bowed. Everyone followed.  
  
“Our young master has arrived.”

“WELCOME BACK, YOUNG MASTER.”

Jihyo and the people in suits kept their heads down as Sana wore a black coat handed to her by a woman in camouflage plants and a white sleeveless turtle neck crop top.

“Momo! You could have texted me you were here already!” Sana whines.

“Everyone’s here already. Let’s go.” Momo gestures.

Sana takes the lead as everyone followed her and the double dragons painted on the back of her coat.

\------


	2. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sana wanted was a night out.

\------ 

5:35 PM  
Double Dragons Headquarters

Sana enters the lobby of their headquarters followed by her entourage. As if time froze, everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and turned their bodies to face their boss as she walked to their conference room.

“Alright everyone, carry on.” She says as Jihyo opens the door for her.

“Welcome, Young Master.” Says a girl in a white pantsuit with orange swag sunglasses. Before she could bow, she was tackled into a hug her young master.  
  
“I missed you, Mina! Has Chaeng been taking good care of you?”  
  
Mina stiffens and unconsciously rubs the back of her nape, right on her mark, as Sana withdraws from the hug.

“I definitely have, Sana-unnie.” A pouty Chaeyoung wraps around Mina.

“You’re late.” Nayeon quirks an eyebrow towards Sana. Although Nayeon tried to hide it, a sense of annoyance accompanied her lemon scent which was noted by Sana. Sana suspects it might have something to do with Dahyun wrapping a bandage on Jeongyeon’s arm at the corner of the room.

“Sorry. I’m here now.” Sana takes her seat in the middle of the semi-circular table.

“Does this have something to do with the clean-up duty yesterday?” Sana eyes Dahyun and Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, but it’s all good. The job’s finished perfectly. The Stray Kids unit is doing well keeping the east and north safe.” Jeongyeon replies.

“She’s fine Nayeon-unnie. It’s just a few scratches.” Dahyun reassures Nayeon. “Jeongyeon-unnie just needs to keep her arm wrapped and clean for a few days.”

“But I have needs!” Nayeon whines.

Jeongyeon almost spits the water she sipped on Momo who was helping Dahyun fix the bandage and medicine she used.

Sana just chuckles at this and directs her eyes on the screen.

“Alright. Now that the east and north are secure, how’s the southwest coming along?”

“Not much but we’ve noticed a high occurrence of public disturbance complaints from a high-class community by the seaside. It was because of a new alpha businessman who came into town and threw four consecutive parties in one week.” Mina reports.

“The guy has a small business renting boats and jet skis to the elites of town. He’s riddled with debt though. It’s possible he’ll come to us for a loan of some sorts. Other than that, nothing remarkable.” Chaeyoung adds.

“Good. Monitor this guy and see if any of us can get our hands on his boats. There’s always something with boats and poor businessmen. Momo, how’s the training of the ITZY unit?”

“They’re doing better than expected. You’ll have a unit of trained assassins by the end of next month.”

Sana’s eyes widened with delight.

“This calls for a celebration! All branches are doing well so what do you girl’s say?”

“Sorry, Unnie. Today is date night.” Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out.

“We also had plans.” Momo muttered.

“I’m going to take care of my baby.” Nayeon announces. Jeongyeon scoffs.

“No way.” Sana fake cries. “I forgot that we’re the only singles here in this table.” She cries to Jihyo.

“You also forgot that I’m mated.” Jihyo blankly replies.

“Your mate isn’t here so it doesn’t count. I guess it’s just you and me at our usual!”

The meeting continued and at one point, it was announced that Sana slept with her competitors. No one was surprised. Nayeon rolled her eyes and Chaeyoung gave two thumbs up. The meeting was adjourned. All said their goodbyes and left Sana to Jihyo.

“I can’t believe they all ditched me.”

“They’d fight one another if you asked them to.”

“I know. Which is why they deserve their quality time together. Now let’s go party!”

They head to a club run by their people. No one knew that a mafia princess and her right hand were getting drunk and tearing up the dance floor. After a round of dancing, Jihyo settles on watching over Sana. Her Young Miss tended to drink too much.

Outside bathroom, three guy alphas and one female alpha gang up on an omega. They taunt the omega and follow her around. Sana ignores them seeing as the omega looks unbothered.

As they were about to leave, they find the alpha group surrounding the omega again. This time, Sana sees one of the guys take something away from the omega’s hand and tosses it away.

“Jihyo.”

“At once, young miss.” Jihyo walks away, disappearing to a corner.

As Sana approaches the group, she sees that it was a pack of suppressants that were taken away from the omega. This flicked a switch in her. An air of red wine forced the alphas to turn their heads and look at the figure nearing them.

“What do you guys have here?” Sana asks innocently.

“Back away, girl. This one is ours.” The female alpha snarls. Sana just keeps walking closer.

“No way. I wanna join in the fun.” Sana whispers to the female alpha’s ear. Her red wine scent further clouding the already drunk minds of the alphas.

“I’m sure you guys have room for one more.” Sana smiles flirtatiously.

Once she senses the alphas lower their guard, she lifts the chin of the female alpha. Sana appreciates that all eyes are on her as she leans in closer. Just a breath apart, she mouths “Now.”

Sana quickly pulls away and before the female alpha could register what happened, all the male alphas were on the ground with Jihyo stepping on one of them who attempts to get up.

“I’m all for fun, baby but when an omega says ‘no’, an omega means ‘no.’”

The other alphas scramble on their feet as they ran away, leaving Sana and Jihyo with a huddled omega. Sana takes the discarded suppressants and frowns as she noticed the last pill was knocked away from the container.

“Jihyo stay with the omega, I’ll look for the nearest pharmacy and get us some emergency suppressants.”

Jihyo nods but a cry of pain stops Sana.

“She’s already starting her heat. You’d better stay with her Sana. I’ll get the suppressants.” Jihyo hands Sana a handkerchief and ran towards the nearest pharmacy.

Sana tries to get closer to the omega as she covers her nose when the smell of roses invades her senses. She usually has good control of her instinct, but this omega’s scent was messing with her thoughts. She kneels close to the trembling omega and releases her scent. Trying to overpower the roses. Sana can see the omega struggling to keep herself huddled as she cries out in pain.

“Omega.” Sana barks out. “I’m going to hold you but keep your hand to your nape. Please trust me, for the sake of us both.”

The omega sobs but slowly brings her hands to her nape. Sana scoots closer and another, stronger, wave of roses hit her. Sana felt her mind slip and her mouth water. She concentrated on her own scent and wrapped her arms around the omega. She could feel tears and muffled cries on her chest. It made her want to bite and mark the omega. She got the handkerchief and stuffed it in her mouth. She held the omega tighter and the contact seemed to provide minimal relief to both.

Sana didn’t notice Jihyo when she got back. But a tap on her shoulder made her snap to a defensive stance quick enough to surprise Jihyo. It was only then that Sana noticed the dwindling scent of roses as the omega was passed out in her arms.

They took the omega back to the penthouse of Hotel Hikari. Luckily, Sana had her own private elevator for situations like this. Jihyo helped her tuck the omega in one of the spare rooms. It was only this time that Sana noticed the beauty of the omega she held. Her make up was all wiped away by Jihyo but she still looked like goddess. Sana locks the room from the inside as she leaves. Once everything was settled, she slumps on the couch.

“You overworked yourself this time Young Miss.” Jihyo hands her a glass of water.

“I don’t even know why I did that.” Sana tries to laugh her exhaustion away.

“Jihyo, could you stay just in case?”

“I left the suppressants in the room but yes, Young Miss. Please rest for the night.”

Those were the last words as Sana felt her eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout that? Honestly, this was just a fleeting idea. I don't really write so please help me improve. Thank you!


End file.
